


Jaws and Cinnamon Dolche Lattes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grad Student Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves his work and jaws. Dean has a growing love for fancy coffees...and maybe Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. busted coffee pots and starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> Yo second destiel story! I was inspired by Jaws and I couldn't let this be a one-shot.

“Fuck” Dean groaned sleepily, pounding on the pitcher in his second-hand coffee maker.

“Fuck” he groaned again, louder. He pulled the pitcher from the holder, spilling cold water all over the counter in the process. 

“Fuck” he grumbled, one last time.

It was seven-thirty in the morning and Dean had exactly one hour to get from his apartment in Stanford to the garage where he worked. Unfortunately, the coffee maker was broken, meaning Dean would have to brave the nearby Starbucks on a monday morning. The horror.

Dean slammed shut the door of his Chevy Impala, pocketing the keys. He pushed open the glass doors of the roadside Starbucks, inhaling the scent of coffee beans and college age hipsters. Dean stood in line, checking out the danishes in the display case and the red-headed girl in front of him, who seemed to be wearing a see-through pajama tank top.

“Excuse me” came a voice in front of him “excuse me, sir?”

Dean jumped slightly. The red-headed girl had walked away to get her order, and Dean was next in line. Dean hurried forward, trying not to let his embarrassment show.

The man standing at the counter was young, maybe Dean's age. He smiled at Dean, his blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

“Can I take your order?” he asked, in a deep voice.

“Um” Dean glanced at the menu “can I have a coffee?”

The man laughed, straitening his name tag. It read Castiel in neat lettering.

“I guess your not much of a Starbucks-goer” Castiel said, laughing pleasantly. Dean blushed, then dug his nails into his hands. 

“No, not really” Dean answered. Why was he blushing? Dean Winchester did not laugh at cute barristas. Only the female ones. 

“Tell you what” said Castiel “lets get you a Caramel Dolche Latte. You'll love it”

Dean agreed, payed and moved over to the waiting counter to get his drink. Castiel smiled as he handed it over.

“Enjoy your drink” he said, smiling. His eyes were very blue.

Dean muttered a thank you and headed quickly out the door, stumbling over someones laptop bag. He cursed himself as he walked across to the parking lot, balancing his drink. He, Dean Winchester, was getting all hot and bothered over random, male Starbucks barrista. It was ridiculous.

The latte was really good, though.


	2. deans sarcastic inner monologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the blue-eyed barrista is back and ready to make the first move. Comment to let me know what you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recall notices at Starbucks always scare me, I had no idea owning a coffee maker could be so dangerous. Looks like people are enjoying to story so far. Hope you are!

The next morning, Dean bypassed the empty counter. He had thrown out his coffee-maker the previous night and hadn't had time to get another. Meaning it was time for another early morning jaunt to Starbucks. Most of the guys at the garage had laughed at Dean's drink, but he was converted. Now he understood why people spent small fortunes on seasonal coffee. Also, he might see Castiel again. Not that it was a main reason for Dean to go.

Dean stood in line, tapping his car keys against his leg. Today, a pixie-cut girl was manning the counter, and Castiel wasn’t in sight. Dean observed this form a purely objective point of view as he ordered his coffee- with slightly more confidence then yesterday- and took a seat at one of the tables. Turns out not having to wait for you ancient coffee maker to brew really extended your free time in the morning. 

Dean sipped his latte and gazed at the sign posted by the door ordering a recall of all Starbucks Barista Aroma Stainless Steel 8-Cup Coffee Brewers due to the danger of “burns, cuts from shattered glass ad lacerations.” Really, Dean had gotten off easy with his coffee-maker. As Dean was mulling over the benefits of buying a Starbucks coffee-maker maker (dorkiness versus cheap price) a throaty voice interrupted his thoughts,

“Hey” Dean looked up. Castiel was standing in front of him, dressed in a blue sweater that brought out his eyes and holding a giant reusable coffee mug. “Mind if I join you?” Castiel asked. 

“Uh, sure” Dean answered. He wasn't sure whether to count this as the best thing that had happened this morning, or the worst. 

Castiel pulled out the chair in front of Dean and sat down.

“How'd the latte work out for you?” he asked.

“Really well” Dean answered. Wow Dean, he told himself. What a great conversationist you are.

“Its usually my friday drink” Castiel said, “I don't have class until ten, so I celebrate”

“Class?” Dean asked “are you in college?”

“Yeah” Castiel said “well, grad school. Are you?”

“Nah” Dean responded, “I'm a mechanic. Where are you at?”

“Stanford” Castiel said, “I'm studying to be a Marine Biologist.”

“Cool” Dean said “my brothers there, too. He's going to law school”

“Whats his name?” Castiel asked.

“Sam” Dean responded proudly “Sam Winchester”

“Sam” Cas repeated. “I don't think I know him. And you are?”

“Dean” Dean responded. “Dean Winchester”

Castiel smiled.

“Well, Dean” he said, standing “I'm nearly late to class, but maybe I'll see you around.”

“Bye” Dean said, waving. He instantly felt stupid. Waving Dean, really?

Castiel waved back as he turned to leave.


	3. love makes us do really stupid things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, looks like Dean is branching out the relationship/coffeeship. I think we can agree that any starbucks fancy coffee's are extremely addictive (thanks for warning dean, cas).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think the chapter titles are bad? think the relationship is moving to fast? tell me! y'alls comments and feedback is super helpful.

Dean and Castiel sat together the next morning, again. Dean had ordered his usual latte- he didn't feel brave enough to branch out yet and had been sitting at the same table as the day before, flipping through an abandoned campus newsletter when Castiel had appeared beside him, clutching two mugs of coffee.

“Those are really addictive you know” Castiel said.

“Well Castiel, you should have told me that before you ordered one for me” Dean responded, joking easily with him.

Castiel took it as an invitation to sit down.

“I never told you my name” Castiel said, dropping his bag to the floor.

“Its on you name tag dumbass” Dean said, laughing.

Castiel glared reproachfully at the offending tag.

“I tried to register my name as something normal, but the manager would't let me” Castiel sighed.

“Can't say I blame you” Dean admitted “what kind of name is Castiel?”

Dean liked it. It was a whispering, classical kind of name. He kind that sounded familiar in his mouth. Dean had to stop with the chick-flick cliches, despite the fact that their friendship was starting to look like some sort of chick-flick. 

“Its biblical” Castiel explained “my brothers are Micheal and Lucifer”

Dean choked on his latte, feeling cinnamon and whipped cream rush up his nose.

“Lucifer?” Dean asked, choking slightly.

“Yeah,” Castiel responded, glaring at him “not all of us were blessed with ordinary names”

“Sorry” Dean said, but he was laughing, mostly at the expression on Castiel's face. He looked like a perturbed kitten. 

Cas finally broke, cracking up. 

“Whats with the two mugs, anyway?” Dean asked.

“Oh, I don't have time to stop by here tomorrow before I do my lab work” Castiel said “I only work on the weekends and a couple week mornings and nights. Hopefully this'll keep in the fridge until tomorrow”

“I could bring you a coffee” Dean heard himself say “I don't work until noon tomorrow.”

What the hell are you saying? He asked himself, you sound creepy, you barely know this guy.

Luckily, Castiel just smiled happily.

“That would be so nice, Dean” he said “are you sure its no trouble?”

“No, of course not” Dean stuttered, feeling his cheeks heat up.

Castiel scribbled on a napkin and passed it across the table.

“Here's my phone number and lab address” Castiel said “call me if you get lost”

Dean pocketed the number and stood to leave.

“What do you want me to bring?” he asked.

“Surprise me” Castiel said, smiling.


	4. what even is a caridea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lab chats. a date is planned (don't tell them its a date though, thats a secret).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i went to a ropes course today where i thought i was going to die, and realized that writers were not intended to strap themselves to ropes and walk along wires 30+ feet above the ground. also i'm glad y'all are liking this fic!

Dean supposed that he and Castiel were friends now, what with their coffee arrangement. Which meant that Dean was perfectly justified in looking up the Starbucks menu that night to figure out what to order him, right? Because friends totally did that for each other.

Dean hurried towards the squat stone lab building the next morning, balancing two Java Chip Frappuccinos in his hands. 

“Hey” Castiel said, as Dean entered the lab, not looking up from his computer “one quick minute”

Dean stood next to a long counter, looking around the room. It was lit in florescent lighting and contained a few filing cabinets, a computer console and counters stacked with trays.

Castiel pushed back his stool and took a coffee from Dean's hand.

“Thanks” Castiel said, taking the plastic cup and looking at it.

“Cas?” he asked, reading the name scribbled on its side.

Dean blushed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that now a days.

“Yeah, the barrista couldn’t' handle 'Castiel'” 

Castiel smiled.

“Cas” he said, savoring the word “I like it”

“So then, Cas” Dean said, enjoying the sound of his new nickname “what exactly are you doing with these, um, shrimp?”

“Caridea” Cas corrected “their an infraorder of shrimp. I've been working on them all morning. Seems there was a mix up in the labeling of some specimens ” 

Cas set his Frappuccino down next to a tray and began shifting the glass containers inside. Dean boosted himself up on the counter and sat swinging his feet. He stared at Cas's profile. His lips were slightly pursed, and his brow was furrowed. Dean cleared his throat, trying to distract himself.

“So” Dean said “why'd you want to become a Marine Biologist anyway?”

Cas looked up and blushed.

“You'll laugh” he said.

Dean threw up his hands.

“I swear I won't” he said.

“I saw Jaws when I was a kid” Cas explained, turing even pinker “I loved the sharks and the water and the boats.”

“You loved the shark?” Dean raised an eyebrow, “The one that bit the dude in half?”

“You said you wouldn't laugh” Cas said, beginning to laugh himself.

“I'm not” Dean exclaimed, cracking up.

“So, how about you?” Cas asked, once they'd both stopped laughing “why'd you want to be a mechanic?”

“I don't know”Dean responded “its the family business. My dad used to own the garage, now I do” 

“Did you dad retire?” Castiel asked.

“No” Dean replied shortly “he died. I've been running the place since I was eighteen.” 

“I'm so sorry” Cas said softly.

“Yeah, well” Dean said. It was something he said when he didn't know what else to say.

Dean cleared his throat.

“I was wondering” Dean said “if your busy friday night?”

Cas looked up grinning.

“Why exactly do you want to know?” he asked.

Dean shrugged. “I don't know. You could pay me back for the coffee by bringing some beers. We could rent a movie.”

He was dying inside, very much aware he sounded like a high school guy trying to get laid. Which he wasn't. Trying to get laid, he meant

“I'll be there” Cas said, looking like he knew exactly what Dean was thinking.


	5. not date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a not date happens. also someone forgets that typically, couches are built for one person to sleep on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i finished the story! theres definitely going to be seven chapters. my apologies if the romance is a little awkward, but its not like i have much experience.

Cas knocked on Dean's door that night a precisely five PM. 

“Its open” Dean called from his bedroom.

Cas entered the apartment, balancing a backpack and a few bottles of wine.

“Wine?' Dean asked, laughing.

“Hey, grad students are classy” Cas said with a shrug.

Dean smiled, trying not to grin too hard. Cas smiled back. The moment got awkward.

“Something smells good” Cas said, moving toward the kitchen.

Dean followed, thankful for the distraction.

“Yeah, I got us take out” he said “I happen to know from being around Sam that college students forget to eat proper food”

Cas opened a styrofoam container. The smell of guacamole and fajitas wafted into the air.

“And you consider fat and salsa proper eating?”

Dean opened the cabinet an pulled out two (un-matching) plates. 

“People who insult the food of the gods don't get any” he sniffed.

“Toss me a fucking plate” Cas responded. 

It was cute when he cursed, Dean reflected. Then, he gave himself mental slap.We do not get crushes on male grad students, Dean, he told himself severely. 

Over dinner, Dean had a chance to have a lengthy conversation with Cas for the first time. He learned that Cas loved the color blue and detested clothes made at Gap. In turn, Dean told Cas about the time he and Sam stayed at their Uncle Bobby's for a week and nearly burnt the kitchen down having an explosive peep marshmallow war. He even admitted his love for Star Trek, which not even Sam knew about.

Dean couldn't remember sharing so much since his first date with his last serious girlfriend. Not that he was on a date. 

“So” said Dean, as they did the “dishes” (threw away styrofoam containers in the trash and stacked dirty plates in the sink) “I got Jaws for us. I've never seen it. Lets see if its worthy of deciding a future career”

“Awesome” Cas responded “do you have any wine glasses?”

“I've got some glasses made of actual glass” Dean told him. 

Cas laughed “good enough. Go set up, I'll be in in a moment”

Two-thirds of the way into the movie, the bottle of wine ran out. Neither were drunk, though just being around Cas made Dean feel like it (maybe Dean was intoxicated, he never would have admitted something like that otherwise). However, Dean was feeling pleasantly loose as he laughed at the way that Cas seemed to know all the lines. 

By the time Cas was shrieking “we're gonna need a bigger boat” Dean was laughing so hard that Cas had to shove a pillow against his face.

“How the hell do you know all the words?” Dean asked as the credits rolled.

Cas shrugged. “I watch it when I'm stressed” he said.

“You must be stressed a lot” Dean said, softly.

Cas shrugged and leaned back against Dean “I am so fucking tired.”

Dean opened his mouth, about to offer to move to the bed and leave the couch to Cas, but noticed that he was nearly asleep.

Not wanting to disturb him, Dean settled back into the couch. I'll leave once he's asleep, Dean told himself. 

Dean woke up the next morning completely disoriented. He had a sour taste in his mouth, and he was on his back, on the couch. He heard the quite buzz of the TV. Had he fallen asleep during a TV marathon?

Then Dean opened his eyes. Cas was curled up against him, nearly pushing Dean off the narrow couch, his glasses askew.

Dean slid off the couch, his heart pounding. He hoped he hadn't done anything to stupid last night, like blurting out that he loved him or some shit.

Could he love Cas? Dean asked himself as he brewed coffee. Dean knew that he had only known Cas for a short time, but it felt like he'd known him much longer.

“Morning Dean” came a voice from behind him, accompanied by tow arms around his waist.

“Uh, good morning Cas” Dean replied, awkwardly returning the hug.

“Sorry about fallign asleep last night” Cas said, sitting on the kitchen table “its so hard to concentrate in my apartment. Theres construction crews across the street at all hours of the day. I was up till four in the morning the other night.”

“If you ever need a quite place to work you could come over here” said Dean, before he could stop himself. 

“Seriously? That would be so great” Cas replied, looking relieved.  
“Starbucks Dean is open after six every night” Dean said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Cas smiled widely. Deans heart skipped a beat. Yeah, he was definitely in love.


	6. 500 days of castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the big one! i'm not saying anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so difficult to write don't sue me.

One week later, and Cas was sitting at Dean's kitchen table like he'd been doing it all their lives.

Cas was muttering about invertebrates under his breath and Dean was clumsily attempting to drain a pot of pasta over a colander.

“Don't burn yourself” Cas murmured vaguely, bending over his laptop.

“I'd just get you to patch me up” Dean retorted.

“Dammit Dean, I'm a Marine Biologist not a Doctor...wait that didn't work”

“Your such a fucking nerd” Dean giggled (yes, giggled, its something Dean was slowly doing more of).

“Says the man who owns four seasons seasons of The Next Generation on DVD” Cas said, laughing.

“Shut up” Dean said, balancing a bowl of pasta and two plates “you gonna move your shit so we can eat?”

Cas obligingly shoved several hundred dollars of textbooks to the other end of the small table.

They fell into their dinner routine they had developed over the past week, with Cas eating barely enough to feed a gerbil (he claimed he couldn't eat whenever he had big assignments due) and Dean regaling him with stories of his day and trying to get him to eat at least enough for a large guinea pig.

“So you bunking over here tonight?” Dean asked, trying to sound casual.

“Probably” Cas replied “are you sure this isn't to much trouble for you?'

“Its fine, seriously” Dean answered easily “its good to have someone who will watch Star trek with me late into the night.”

“Is that what we're doing tonight?” Cas asked, laughing.

“Hey I don't have work until seven tomorrow” Dean joked. 

Later that night, once Dean had cleaned up the kitchen and Cas had gotten to a “stopping point” they ended up on Deans bed, Cas's laptop balanced between them. 

They made it through three episodes before Cas started to yawn.

“Enough for tonight?” Dean asked, closing the laptop.

“Yeah” Cas replied, leaning into Dean, even as Dean moved away to slide the laptop under the bed. 

“You gonna move to the couch?” Dean asked Cas “hey, Cas?”

Cas had curled into Deans shoulder “leave me alone, I'm sleeping.”

Dean laughed and sat, feeling his heart race slightly.  
“Hey Dean?” Cas said softly.

“Yea-” Dean leaned down to hear him better, but before he could finish his sentence, Cas kissed him.

Dean minds froze, but he reacted, kissing Cas back with fervor.

Neither of them stopping for breath, they moved closer.

Dean hands pushed Cas's shirt up slightly, his hands grazing the warm skin beneath.

Cas moved closer and Dean lost himself in their embrace.


	7. the end...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short wrap-up, the brings us back to our original theme- coffee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as per last-chapter tradition, i wrote/uploaded this in a starbucks. it is my firm belief that frappuccino happy hour is more trouble then its worth.

The next morning, Dean awoke, curled around Cas. He let the events of the previous night, wash over him, watching the light stream through his windows.

What the hell did this mean? Were they what, friends-who-occasionally-had-sex? Dean had seen 500 Days of Summer, he knew this shit never worked out (and shut up, this was serious- not a time for critiquing Dean's taste in movies). 

Cas stirred, but didn't wake. Dean curled up tighter around Cas, deciding not to worry about that now.

When Dean finally got up, he walked silently to the kitchen and put on water for coffee, trying not to wake Cas.

“Good morning, Dean”

Too late.

Cas was wearing his Deans plaid PJ bottoms and his Stanford@SEA t-shirt. Cas headed straight for Dean, hugging him and leaning into Dean's chest.

Dean held him, enjoying the smell of Cas's weird combination of lemongrass shampoo and coffee beans. 

Cas pulled away and they smiled uncertainty at each other for a moment.

“So,” said Cas, smiling “I was wondering if you'd like to get coffee sometime?”


End file.
